halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M70 Reisig Multifunction Unmanned Support System
The is a UNSC Drone. Description The Reisig MUSS is a modular unmanned ground vehicle, a variety of weapon, transport and equipment set ups for combat. Common Mobility Package The Reisig Common Mobility Platform (CMP) is the program’s centrepiece providing superior mobility built around the propulsion and articulated suspension system to negotiate complex terrain, obstacles and gaps that a dismounted squad will encounter. The highly mobile platform is designed specifically to meet the requirements of the UNSC. The Reisig's unique, highly advanced 6x6 independent articulated suspension, coupled with in-hub electrical motors powering each wheel, provides extreme mobility in complex terrain, far exceeding that of vehicles utilizing more conventional suspension systems. It will climb at least a 1-meter step and provides the vehicle with the mobility performance and stable footing required to safely follow dismounted troops over rough terrain, through rock and debris fields and over urban rubble. This technology also allows the Reisig to cross 1 meter gaps, traverse side slopes greater than 40 percent, ford water to depths over 0.5 meters and overpass obstacles as high as 0.5 meters, while compensating for varying payload weights and centre of gravity locations. It can also fit a armoured tread to the existing road wheels, converting it to a tracked vehicle with minimal modification. It has front and rear lighting, and has several cargo spaces for carrying equipment, or personnel, and can even accommodate injured personnel. The Reisig's armour consists of a strengthened titanium shell with AEGIS tile inserts, with sandwiched layers of kinetic and heat absorbing fibres, backed onto Non-Newtonian bricks designed to disperse the force of impacts, and catch spalling from other layers. The Reisig is resistant to huge amounts of small arms fire, though is vulnerable to large anti-tank weapons, often provoking soldiers to take cover behind them during fire fights. The tyres are made from carbon nanotube with inert-gas injection in the form of nitrogen. The unit is studded with microsensors to read external temperature and report on damage, in conjunction with automated maintenance and diagnostics. It can be carried both externally and internally on a D-79I Pelican, in the troop bay of an a M3 Crocodile Infantry Fighting Vehicle, on the back of a flatbed Warthog, in a M874 Buffalo Heavy Support Vehicle or in large numbers on larger dropships. It is capable of being dropped from low orbit in standardized drop packages, along side friendly forces and can navigate its way down to it's own drop zone. The Reisig is outfitted with an advanced CPU, built around a liquid state processor with a shared learning neural network. The Reisig can be operated autonomously or remotely. In autonomous mode, the Reisig responds to the orders of the platoon leader of the officer it is assigned two, being capable of taking in and interpreting then following audio, radio or digital inputs. The Reisig is capable of identifying and engaging threats autonomously, preforming evasive manoeuvres, protect itself, safely navigate obstacles and hazards and edit it's mission parameters to continue operations. The Reisig can be remotely controlled, even from orbit, controlled by A.I. systems or human operators, using a shared platform controller and video interface, using a portable computer system or using a control dock on a vehicle. Its sensor suite relies entirely on the systems applied to it. Its internal systems are fitted with a counter electronic warfare suite, a encrypted radio communication system and Global positioning System. It is powered by a hydrogen fuel cell which powers a number of individual motors. It is fitted with a Graf/Hauptman Solar/Saline Actuator, allowing it to convert water or water vapour into additional fuel, allowing it to effectively extend its operation period to near indefinitely. Variants It can be quick changed into a number of variants for varying mission by installing mission packages. Armed Robotic Package It sports a turret ring for mounting a variety of weapon systems on. The variant is fitted with six camera clusters, consisting of a optical camera and a hybrid night vision/thermal camera, with two on the left, the right and one to the front and back. The main unit carries a radiological, dual phase motion sensor and a ARGUS sensor, allowing it to sniff out explosive devices an mark them. The rest of the sensors are carried on the turret mount. The turret mounts come in two distinct variants that allow it to host a variety of weapon systems for differing purposes. The unit comes equipped with a pair of NEMESIS Decoy Launchers and fifteen rounds each, REBOUND Passive Defence System, BLINDER Passive Defence System and a NOCTURNAL Passive Defence System. At the fore of the unit, it is equipped with a mine breaching line charge, firing a coil of high explosive to allow it to breach mine fields and barbed wire. Lastly, the unit is armed with visible light and infra-red headlights, allowing it to navigate unaided troops in the dark. The Offensive Turret System is a combat centric system with three weapon hardpoints. The turret itself mounts a primary targeting sensor, using a telescopic optical sight and a telescopic hybrid night vision/thermal, a multipurpose Active Electronically Scanned Array RADAR for targeting air and ground targets and a AN/DSD-130 PAVE ROOK magnetic array. It is fitted with a raised M980 Weapon Anti Ordnance/Anti Material Defence Weapon for close in defence against missile and ordnance threats. The turret's primary weapon is a stabilised M247H2 Heavy Machine Gun, with a 500 round drum installed. This gun is accurate and powerful, capable of engaging enemy personnel, materiel and light armour with ease. The two secondary hardpoints mount explosive ordnance, such as a three shot 102mm missile battery, capable of interfacing with a variety of anti-tank, anti-aircraft and anti-personnel missiles, as well as the more basic rocket packages, a four shot 88mm rocket propelled grenade battery, a single Venom anti-tank missile or a pair of 60mm mortar tubes. The entire turret assembly can be removed and replaced with a self-powered microwave emitter. This high power Microwave emitter is capable of inducing incapacitating pain across a large area or directing its microwave emissions into deadly narrow band beams. The Reisig carries all the on-board software to recognise and use the weapon systems to their maximum effectiveness. It can take additional panelling to cover the exposed cargo bays, which can be quickly removed, to stow gear. Combat Engineering Package The CER is used for anti-mine/unexploded ordnance/improvised explosive device operations and as a combat engineering vehicle. The front end is fitted with an articulated dozer blade/mine plough, allowing it to shift wreckage that may impede advance, remove dug in mines or other obstacles. Attached to this is a composite metal detector/ground penetrating RADAR, allowing it to scan the ground for more well dug in mine units. At the rear of the unit is a explosive ordnance disposal system. It consists of A manipulator arm with a variety of sensors and systems to allow it to identify, track and disarm or destroy explosives. The improved sensor suit includes a X-Ray camera for observing through solid objects, such as the outer casing of a IED, a car boot or a wall, a resiliant but accurate magnetic anomaly detector and a SONAR system to map the inside of a explosive device. The enhanced countermeasure suit includes a radio jammer to prevent an explosive device being activated remotely within its vicinity and an AN/PLQ-44 Explosive Defuser. Attached to the manipulator arm is a M77 Extreme Close Quarters Combat System with three round magazine attached for close defence and door breaking. The manipulator arm is extremely agile and gently, with a high power water jet to cut systems and put holes in casings, without setting off shock, heat or impact sensitive explosives or booby traps. The variant is fitted with six camera clusters, consisting of a optical camera and a hybrid night vision/thermal camera, with two on the left, the right and one to the front and back. The main unit carries a radiological, dual phase motion sensor and three ARGUS sensor, allowing it to sniff out explosive devices and triangulate them more accurately. At the front end of the vehicle, it has a modular thermal and optical telescopic sight and a miniaturised 'periscope sight' at the rear. Logistic Support Package Using additional load mounting equipment, it can stow a variety of gear which it can safely transport. It can carry 2,400 pounds of equipment and rucksacks for dismounted infantry squads with the mobility needed to follow squads in complex terrain. The Transport Reisig configuration is designed to support Marines by providing the volume and payload capacity to carry the equipment and supplies to support two dismounted Infantry Squads. Multiple tie-down points and removable/foldable side railings with over the top netting will support virtually any payload variation. The variant is fitted with six camera clusters, consisting of a optical camera and a hybrid night vision/thermal camera, with two on the left, the right and one to the front and back. The main unit carries a radiological, dual phase motion sensor and a ARGUS sensor, allowing it to sniff out explosive devices. At the front end of the vehicle, it has a modular thermal and optical telescopic sight and a miniaturised 'periscope sight' at the rear. Reconnaissance, Surveillance, and Target Acquisition The RSTA package uses existing sensors further augmented with a new sensors in place of the weapon turret, allowing it to preform reconnaissance with stealth with little chance of detection. It uses a number of all round cameras included two forward, two lower forward, two on each side, two to the rear and one turntable high power optical and thermal camera, supported by audio sensors and motion detectors. The variant is fitted with six camera clusters, consisting of a optical camera and a hybrid night vision/thermal camera, with two on the left, the right and one to the front and back. The main unit carries a radiological, dual phase motion sensor and a ARGUS sensor, allowing it to sniff out explosive devices. On top of the unit it carries a armature with a sensor cluster on the end, consisting of a telescopic optical sight, a telescopic hybrid night vision/thermal sight and a AN/DSD-130 PAVE ROOK. Gallery File:Arma3-stomper-00.jpg File:Arma3-OPREP-Screenshot-02.jpg File:ArmA3-Autonomous.png UNSC Remarks